Oceans Love
by KubbieKakeKuttie
Summary: How can 2 lover be so far apart? Can Rei finally find the love of her life?


Chapter 1: The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Rei...Rei...Stop! Please Stop! No!" With a deep gasp, Rei awoke from the terrifying Screams repeating in her mind.

She quickly glanced around the room to assure herself that it was truly just a dream. She cupped her hand around her Chest, feeling her heart racing. She then wiped the Sweat off her forehead and Slid back into the sheets. "Damn..Every night this week!"

For the past week, the same nightmare would occur, Ripping at her heart everytime she placed her head on the Pillow. Her mind would create a Vortex and Then Screams of a Shadow figured women holding a child would then Follow, Screaming "stop." Followed by a Flash of Blood that would begin to morph into a tidal wave crushing the women beneath its mighty Roar. Then the dream would end with the Shadow figured child reaching out its young hand to her and would Whisper.her name, Rei..Rei...The dream would finally end and she would always awake feeling as though she ran a marathon.

Rei yawned, trying to Push the dream to the back of her mind." I have to many things to worry about today, and I don't have time to worry about a dream."

She turned to her smokey black alarm and Pushed the off Button. " Sorry alarm, but iv found a new sound to pierce through my ears in the morning" she sighed. Rei Swung her legs over her bed into a pair of Fuzzy Bunny slippers. She Slapped her tongue to the roof of her mouth and stretched out her arms, extended them to the farther her muscles would let her and then plopped them by her side, She tried to force her body to awake by jolting up off the bed, the only result was feeling even more exhausted then she did before. She shuffled her feet over to the bathroom still half asleep and glanced into the mirror. She sighed "I look like I belong in Michael Jackson's Thriller Video"

She Pulled out her compact from the Cabinet drawer and desperately tried to mask the Dark circles beginning to appear under her eyes. She pulled Her Soft black hair into a Long ponytail and added a touch of eyeliner to bring out her Hazel eyes. With a tad more energy she made her way to her dresser pulling out a Dark blue Tank and Jeans. She pulled off her Night gown that was stuck to her skin from the accesive sweat and tossed it into the Hamper with disgust. Forgetting breakfast she Rushed out the door of her apartment and began to walk to work. As she slowly walked to her part time job she shut her eyes and her memory of her dream slipped into her mind. Who is that women and Child she thought? Her concentration was then lost when she arrived at a Brick red apartment 2 blocks away. Rei paused and Glanced at her watch" I really cant afford to be late she sighed.

Then Rei looked up as she heard the Screech of the Burgundy apartment door open and from within she heard Ill be there in just one minute. "Finally" Rei said in fake sort of excitement,

Serena shuffled out of her apartment door, desperately bending over trying to finish putting on her shoe while holding Files in one hand and a Cream filled Doughnut stuffed in her mouth

"Let me help you with that." Rei laughed Taking the files from her while closing her door

Serena managed to say "thanks" between the cream of the doughnut

"No problem, lets just get to work, ok?"

Serena and Rei both advertising executives for Peters WIl Co. Rei always took her job very seriously and always put in 110 on every assignment, she was 23 and was already her boss Rob Hilmers main employee. She managed every big Client and was pretty much married to her job. Unlike Rei, Serena was never much into her career, her real reason for even working there was to be with Rei and to make alittle extra cash. Serena was blessed though, with something rei always wanted, Love. Love that is Kind, cant live without love, love that gives you butterflies and sweeps you off your feet, true love. Serena was engaged to man named Darien. Rei introduced them when they were all at the university together. Rei and Darien were best friends, but nothing more, and Rei planned to keep it like that. Her friendship with Serena was everything to her, and wasn't ever going to risk loosing it, not even for a guy.

Rei Placed her purse in the Cabinet beneath her desk. "Another day at the office" she murmured. Rei slid into the Computer chair, sighed, then looked around at her desk

"Were do I begin to start?" she murmured under her breath.

"Well, I guess I could email Jim Barker with the campaign." Rei slid her hand under the desk to turn the hard drive of the computer on. As soon as the button clicked, she heard a pop from the Monitor screen and she heard the hard drive make a loud screech "What the.. "Rei questioned Then the monitor flashed an opal white, then finally went black, along with the sound of the hard drive slowly turn into a whimper, then nothing.

"I guess it was a matter of time before this hunk of junk died." Rei began to get up from her chair to go tell rob about the malfunction, when she could feel her foot being stabbed by a bunch of needles, "Ouch!" she yelled she feel backwards hitting the tile, "That water is freezing! Wait water." Rei glanced at the puddle of water adjacent to the Chair. The puddle was being formed by drips of water falling from the Fan of the hard drive.

"Iv never seen anything like this before..My computer is leaking ice cold water!"

At that instant, Rei secretary Lisa Came through the Door. "Morning Rei," she smiled. "Here are your massages ma'am. Ill leave them on your desk. "

"Wait!"Yelled Rei still on the floor trying to figure out why her computer was filled with water

"Yes," Chuckled Lisa, "And why are you on the floor?"

"Do you see the water coming from the Hard drive?" asked rei Hoping she could explain the water

Lisa twisted her neck to get a better look at the Hard drive"..Um I don't see anything" she laughed, "maybe you have been working to hard lately. Well, thats the phone, page if you need me." She said while walking out.

How can she not see the water! Its everywhere thought Rei, "Whatever, maybe she was just pulling my leg."

Rei got up to get some towels from the Janitors closet down the hall, when she spotted the Messages at the end of the desk

"Darn! I bet Jim called about the Jerkey account," She sat down at her chair to get a glance at the messages before going to clean up the mess. She scuffled through all the papers muttering about each one, "Junk..Junk...wait I have to call him...Havint done that yet...Serena hasn't even started on that..."

As Rei read the last message, Her heart began to beat the same way it would when she had the nightmare. Her Tongue got dry and her throat began to Constrict. Her hands became clammy and her finger numb. Rei rose to feet and her legs began to shake. Rei sprinted out of the room dropping the notecards on her way out. they began to float to floor scattering into the damp tile. One though, managed to float onto the one dry area on the ground, there in the corner of the room, With drops of blood smoged in the text, It read "Enjoy Today Rei.. Because today will be your last."

Hey Everyone, I really hope your enjoying so far. Its not my First Fan Fic but its my First on this site. If you would Please review, constructive Criticism or comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
